Un beso bajo la lluvia
by The legend of Ren
Summary: ¿Un beso bajo la lluvia? ¿Te gustaría, a poco no sería de lo más romántico? Quisiera uno así... Haruka se olvida de algo muy importante y Michiru se molesta bastante. ¡¿A quién no le gustaría un beso bajo la lluvia! Pésimo summary xD Okay Dedicado a una persona en especial c: Advertencia: Yuri.


**Título: **Un beso bajo la lluvia.

**Fandom: **Sailor Moon.

**Author: **The legend of Ren.**  
Words: **757**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko, no soy dueña de nada, solo de esto que vana leer, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **Yuri / G / Ninguno.**  
Parings:** Haruka/Michiru.

* * *

La joven de cabellos aqua se encontraba dibujando un pez tropical en una hoja de papel blanco sobre su banca, estaba imaginando un momento que a cualquier mujer, a acepción de Haruka, le gustaría vivir.

…

-¿Un beso bajo la lluvia?- Haruka solo hizo una ligera mueca al pensar en ello.

-Si, ¿Te gustaría, a poco no sería de lo más romántico? Quisiera uno así, es que, bueno ya sabes, ya que es la fecha- Replicaba la mas bajita de las dos mujeres que se encontraban charlando.

-Ah, mira Michi, tu sabes que yo no soy buena imaginando ese tipo de situaciones, quiero decir, no a mi misma, además no sé de qué fecha me hablas- La rubia se paso una mano sobre su cabello desordenando un poco el flequillo.

-Tú no te imaginas en ninguna situación romántica que no involucre coquetería vana, ¿verdad? Lo peor de todo es que no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado- Refunfuñó la violinista algo ofendida.

Haruka solo soltó un suspiro, amaba a su sirena, pero a veces le costaba un poco complacerla con todo lo que le pedía, o mas bien, lo que exigía y bien sabía que apenas si podía recordar lo que había desayunado esa misma mañana o de qué color era su ropa interior, es mas, ¿se puso rompa interior?

-Michi, cariño, no me lo tomes a mal, tan solo... – Trató de buscar un explicación -Ni siquiera es época de lluvias, mira, hay sequías- La más alta apuntó al cielo resplandeciente de esa tarde, el sol brillaba y estaba en su máximo esplendor, ni una sola nube osaba asomarse.

Al ver que la joven pintora se molestaba un poco la senshi del viento la tomó por la cintura, abrazándole por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia si sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de galán –Pero podemos besarnos en la regadera- Soltó una risilla y la aludida solo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de contener su sonrojo.

-Olvídalo Haruka, ya no importa, veo que realmente lo has olvidado- Michiru rompió el contacto y se fue a su respectiva recámara a dormir un poco, realmente no lograba entender como la velocista había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

Por su parte Haruka estaba pensando cómo hacer que su hermosa ninfa de mar volviera a estar de buen humor, porque nadie quería ver a Michiru enojada y mucho menos tener que soportar su antipática actitud, lo peor de todo es que seguía sin recordar qué carajos era lo que Michiru quería celerbrar.

…

-Michi- La jovencita que estaba dormida despertó y miró a la corredora quien la había nombrado, asueñada talló sus ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-¿Qué quieres Haruka?- Preguntó aún un poco molesta la chica.

-Toma - Haruka extendió una pequeña cajita color vino hacia la menor, Michiru la tomó entre sus manos y miró con cierta curiosidad a la rubia que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Vamos, ábrelo, no seas tímida- Michiru asintió y abrió la cajita, entonces se encontró un anillo de oro, sobre él había un pequeño diamante, en si era uno de compromiso. –Feliz aniversario amor- Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos.

-Oye, Mic…- No logró Haruka acabar de hablar cuando ya la violinista se había lanzado sobre ella y besó sus labios, el beso fue correspondido de inmediato, Haruka tomó el control de todo, esta noche sería inolvidable.

…

Estaban ambas descansando en su cama, Michiru con la cabeza sobre en pecho de Haruka y la rubia la rodeaba con su brazo, no dejaban de mirarse la una a la otra, solo las sábanas de la cama cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos.

Haruka le sonrió y tomó la delicada mano de su amante, llevaba el anillo puesto, Michiru por su parte veía el diamante.

-Haruka- Interrumpió el silencio la menor -¿Porqué hoy?-

La rubia solo miró hacia el techo mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta.

-Quiero decir- Habló de nuevo la pequeña mujer -…Hoy es tu cumpleaños- Michiru veía a su velocista con un sonrojo y solo recibió un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-…Tú sabes que siempre me olvido de todo… pero, estoy segura de que siendo hoy nuestro aniversario nunca más se me olvidará esta fecha-

La violinista sonrió y se acomodó mas sobre su corredora, miró su anillo y cerró los ojos.

-Michiru- Dijo Haruka dulcemente.

-Dime- Respondió la ninfa.

-¿Sabías que en Urano y Neptuno llueven diamantes?

Hubo un silencio, ambas miraron el anillo y se sonrieron, hubo un último beso y así pasaron la noche juntas en su día de aniversario.

* * *

Un fic cortito, pero lo hago con mucho Amor :)

Dedicado a una personita a la que quiero muchísimo, que tampoco se imagina así misma en un beso bajo la lluvia ¬¬ Ni siquiera se entera de mis verdaderas intenciones aunque le esté golpeando en la cara con ellas :'(

Realmente llueven diamantes en esos planetas, cuando lo leí dije, oh por dios, debo hacer algo con esto que acabo de leer, no, no escribí "esa" escena porque no puedo, me da miedo arruina algo tan perfecto como su "relación", se los dejo a su imaginación ;)

En fin, nunca había subido una historia de ellas, es el primer fic (completo) que hago y subo :)

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews con críticas o lo que quieran :) Me harían muy feliz y bueno, eso.

Ren~


End file.
